


Constellations

by dbhprincess



Series: No Longer Alone [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbhprincess/pseuds/dbhprincess
Summary: In which Connor explores Hank’s constellations.A HankCon AU inspired by the 2015 filmThe Martian. Takes place after the events ofNo Longer Alone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: No Longer Alone [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first written as part of a [thread series](https://twitter.com/i/events/1294694026780631042) on Twitter.

Connor lazily skimmed his hand along Hank’s bare chest, down his abdomen, over one strong thigh, and then back up again. His hand mapped the ridges and divots that defined the landscape of Hank’s torso. They lay side by side on their bed, Hank on his back, eyes closed as he dozed. Connor was propped on an elbow, intently studying the view before him.

Hank had a fascination with Connor’s moles, had spent countless minutes connecting the dots with his fingers, with his tongue. But Hank had constellations of his own. His soft, pink nipples were the Gemini twins, his navel the bowl of the Big Dipper. The long scar cutting across his belly was Orion’s belt. Orion had always been Connor’s favorite constellation; it was strong and bold, larger than life and unmissable in the night sky. This scar was from the accident, and it proved that Hank was a survivor, a man who wouldn’t let tragedy extinguish his light.

Spreading across Hank’s sternum, over his heart, was a galaxy of color. Most of the tattoo was old and faded, a remembrance of life lived long ago, but the flowers bordering the bottom were fresher, as were the memories of a little boy with bright blue eyes and a brilliant smile. Not long after returning from Mars, in a sated moment of boldness, and seeking something beyond the connection of heated skin, Connor had asked about it, and Hank had answered. Now, Connor slowly ran his forefinger over the muted colors once, then once more, before traveling back down.

Nestled in the crease at the top of Hank’s right thigh was Connor’s favorite mark: a single mole he’d named Sirius. When Hank had asked him why, he’d replied with a shrug, “Because I like dogs.” Hank had huffed dismissively when Connor first catalogued his torso and growled a firm “No” when Connor had tried to name his dick Ursa Major. But Hank was used to his exploring fingers now, and Connor knew he secretly liked it. So he smiled to himself and traced a path around that mole with his fingertip until Hank stirred.

“S’tickles,” Hank grunted, cracking open an eye. “Whadya doin’?”

Connor grinned and continued tracing. “Orbiting Sirius. I’ve been caught in its gravity.”

Hank snorted. “You’re an idiot.” He scratched his chest and yawned. “What time is it?”

Connor looked at the clock on Hank’s nightstand. Next to it stood the paper bonsai tree he had made for Hank’s birthday almost two years ago. Hank had kept it safe and close to him all this time. Now, Hank had Connor’s heart to keep safe and close, too.

Connor sighed and stilled his hand. “Time to get up and start the day, I’m afraid. We’re running emergency reentry drills again.” When Hank groaned, Connor teased, “What’s the matter, Commander? Don’t think you’re ready for it?”

Hank’s eyes narrowed to a squint. Then one corner of his mouth twitched. “You’ll be there, right?”

Curious, Connor tilted his head, one eyebrow raised. “Obviously.”

Hank smirked. “Well, I’m always ready for anything when you’re by my side, babe.” And then he winked.

Connor threw back his head and laughed with delight. “Oh my god.” He laid a smacking kiss on Hank’s cheek before grinning at him, enchanted. “I love you, you sap.”

When Hank grinned back, the love in his eyes was his brightest constellation of all.


End file.
